


Beast for thee

by ReservoirCat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Will, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Idiots In Love, Emotional!hannibal, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/pseuds/ReservoirCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to help you upstairs, Will?"</p><p>"No.” Will put the empty tumbler aside. And after a pause he took an audible breath, fixed his gaze on Hannibal’s eyes and said, “I want you to show me your teeth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast for thee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’d like to introduce myself to this amazingly creative and productive fandom with a little something that has haunted my mind in the aftermath of the awesome #DrunkenKissesChallenge.
> 
> The title is from a Bonnie "Prince" Billy Song of the same title.
> 
> This is my first fic ever, whaaaa!
> 
> It is un-beta’d, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Why aren’t you kind to me?  
You could so easily  
Take me in your arms and see…  
A beast for thee"

Bonnie “Prince” Billy – Beast for Thee  
_______________________________________

"Hannibal...?"

Hannibal looked up from the journal he was reading, a pencil hanging loosely from his lips.

"Are you... Doing this on purpose?" Will pointed a finger in the general direction of his face. "To distract me?"

"I'm sorry, Will, I wasn't aware you were doing something you could be distracted from. Besides using up our last bottle of whiskey." Hannibal said and tried to focus back on his reading. They had spent the time after dinner in comfortable silence in their living room, the only sound being the crackling of embers from the fireplace and Hannibal’s occasional turning of pages. Will had settled across from him in an armchair.

"I'm doing something." Will said stubbornly. "I'm thinking."

"And how would I be distracting you from that?" Hannibal asked without looking up.

Will leaned forward in his chair. The whiskey in his tumbler swirled as he pointed one finger of the hand that was holding the glass towards Hannibal's mouth and made a little circular motion, almost poking him.

"This..."

With a glance at the bottle of the 21-year-old Macallan, that stood half empty now on the lid of his piano, Hannibal gave a sigh, closed his journal and faced Will with just the tiniest pout.

"This. Right there!" Will exclaimed, his words slightly slurred. "You're doing... Stuff with your mouth."

"If you are referring to facial expressions, yes, I am making use of those every once in a while Will."

Before Hannibal could suggest that Will should go to bed to sleep off his intoxication, Will blurted out, "I like it!"

Hannibal raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. More about the fact that he had obviously underestimated Will’s level of drunkenness than his confession. How much had been in that bottle to start with? Will couldn’t have quietly drunken half of it, could he?

"I… Like… your mouth..." Will said slowly. "I like the way you speak… This tiny little imperfection... It's..." His whiskey addled brain left him looking for the right word. "Can you say _facial expressions _again?"__

Hannibal furrowed his brow. Will had scooted to the edge of his armchair now, leaning towards Hannibal as if to look at his mouth more closely. Hannibal could smell the whiskey on his breath – spicy and rich with hints of vanilla, passion fruit, oranges and peat.

“Can you say _associations _for me?”__

Hannibal didn’t blink.

“Can you say _shocked at your associations _? For me, Dr. Lecter?”__

Hannibal cocked his head and licked his lips just briefly. Hadn't Will been so close he might have missed it in his drunken state.

"What were you thinking about before I distracted you?" 

"What does Lecter even mean? Does it come from licking?" Will actually started to giggle at that. "Licking Lecter! Sounds funny!" He took a sip from his tumbler and almost spurted it out immediately. "'though you're probably more of a biter!" He was laughing now.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him.

Will tried to collect himself as much as possible in his current state. "I was thinking about... How far I’ve come. With you..." He looked at Hannibal again with a mischievous grin. "Dr... Licking Lecter." He laughed so hard he fell back in his chair and had to hold his stomach.

Hannibal couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight of Will. He had never seen him like this before. Of course this laughter and the confessions were mostly Macallan’s due and Hannibal felt a twinge of sadness about it. "You should go to bed, Will," he said.

"Nooo!" Will whined and took another sip. "I'm sorry." He sat back and looked away. "I really like your mouth." Another sip. He smiled almost shyly now. Hannibal regarded him briefly with a curious look, then decided not to push it or – God forbid! – get his hopes up, that this could actually mean something that outlives Will’s certain massive hangover. 

"Do you want me to help you upstairs, Will?"

"No.” Will put the empty tumbler aside. And after a pause he took an audible breath, fixed his gaze on Hannibal’s eyes and said, “I want you to show me your teeth.”

Hannibal swallowed. He considered it for a moment while Will, who was on the edge of his chair again, held his gaze. Then he shook his head. "You're drunk, Will, you don’t know, what you’re asking." He couldn’t let Will get any closer, not like this.

Hannibal rose to his feet and Will shot up with unexpected speed, pushed Hannibal back into his seat and straddled his lap.

Hannibal stilled immediately. Of course he could have pushed him off, or just lifted him up to carry him to bed like a disobedient child, but this had gotten far too interesting to let it slip. Will was drunk and most likely wouldn't remember anything come the next morning and Hannibal’s curiosity was taking the better of him.

Since they were fully healed, Will had been careful with touching Hannibal. Almost to a point of avoiding it completely. Just this morning he had tried to hide his impulse to flinch when they simultaneously reached for the butter and their fingers had brushed.

Hannibal had given him his space. Knowing that Will needed to work through some things by himself and hoping that he would eventually find his way back to him. Like he did before.

And now Will was straddling his lap. Looking at him with dark glossy eyes. With his hands on Hannibal’s jaw. And Hannibal fought the urge to grab him, to hold him tightly, to bury his nose in the crook of his neck, to lick and bite. To ravage and devour. He hadn't realized his patience had started to wear so thin. But with Will so close… His Will, who seemed to ponder just this, if he really wanted to be with Hannibal beyond the mere living together, sharing a house, sharing a table, sharing some polite conversations. After all they had been through. After all they had seen. Let each other see. Will seemed to ponder, if he really wanted Hannibal to be his. And this, drunk or not, could be a turning point or at least give Hannibal a clue of what he could hope for.

Hannibal let his head fall back against the headrest, unclenched his fists at his sides and slowly, as not to startle him, laid them on Will's upper thighs that were cradling his own.

Will didn't seem to mind. Or notice. His eyes were fixed on Hannibal’s mouth. With his right thumb he was gently tracing the curve of Hannibal’s lower lip before he pulled it down to reveal the other man’s teeth.

"When I was a kid… My dad once took me to this shop… For hunting supplies." He moved the tip of his finger along the inside of Hannibal's lower lip. "I wasn't supposed to touch anything, but there was this stuffed lion. I was very young, but I remember putting my hand between his open jaws.” He added just a little more pressure. “Feeling his fangs." Hannibal slowly opened his mouth for him, his heart picking up speed, watching Will’s eyes, as he traced the sharp edges of his teeth with the pad of his thumb.

"Those teeth… I knew, could kill in an instant… But I was fascinated." Will seemed to pay special attention to his pointed canines and then he huffed, "Guess I've always been that kind of crazy."

With a smile he leaned down to close the distance between them.

Hannibal tried to hold completely still but couldn’t suppress the twitch of his fingers at the first brush of Will’s soft lips and despite his effort to keep watching Will’s face his eyes fluttered closed.

Will took his time. At first he just nibbled gently at Hannibal’s lower lip and before and after he traced his cupid’s bow with the tip of his tongue he placed the tiniest, sweetest kisses at the corners of Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal hadn’t expected such tenderness from his drunken companion and couldn’t help but sigh when Will started to carefully trace his teeth with his tongue. At that sound Will pulled back slightly, whispering, “Come on, Dr. Lecter, show me, what you’re holding back.”

It took a second for Hannibal to register what Will had requested and when he opened his eyes and saw Will’s flushed cheeks and a spark in the other man’s eyes, which he had never noticed there before, he threw all caution and reason to the wind. He buried his fingers in Will’s curls and pulled him into a fevered, passionate kiss – all of the hunger and longing and pent up tension from years flowing into the movement of his lips and tongue against Will’s, who eagerly complied with Hannibal’s ravenous assault and tilted the other man’s head back to deepen the kiss even further.

“Will,” Hannibal thought. “This is Will,” as he tasted him for the first time – intense and rich with the sweeter notes of the whiskey and just a hint of wood smoke –, committing everything to the wing of his memory palace that was solely dedicated to Will. “My Will.”

He pulled him closer with one hand on his hip and the other across his shoulder and he felt the solid bulge of Will’s erection pressing against his belly and he was sure Will could feel his where he straddled his lap and when Will rolled his hips against him Hannibal groaned into the kiss before breaking away, gasping for air, “God, Will.”

“Hannibal,” the other man sighed and they were both panting, their foreheads resting against each other’s, their noses touching. “I really… really like your mouth.”

“Will,” Hannibal managed after a few more shaky breaths – a plea to stop or to never let him go. He felt his eyes well up with tears and buried his face in the crook of his companion’s neck. He hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected the onslaught of emotions that came with kissing Will. He wanted this man, all of him. Badly. And the thought that Will could regret or forget what just happened pained him more than he dared to admit. Hannibal tightened his embrace around Will’s back, nuzzling his neck just underneath his jaw.

“Hannibal,” Will said softly. Hannibal stilled and braced himself for Will to retreat, to back down, to excuse himself and leave him alone with the weight of his unrequited love.

“I really think I need to go to bed now.” There it was. He loosened his grip and when Will awkwardly climbed from his lap he didn’t dare to look him in the eyes.

Will stood before him and when Hannibal noticed that he didn’t move, he looked up and saw Will’s extended hand. “I’d like to take you up on that offer.”

Hannibal’s mind had gone completely blank.

“Help me upstairs... Please.” Will smiled at him brightly and Hannibal, his heart clenching in his chest, took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> I'd be happy if you'd let me know what you think!


End file.
